La vida no tiene que ser perfecta, sólo debe ser vivida
by PhantomRaven11
Summary: A veces lo que nos dicen que nos conviene es lo que más nos arrastra al abismo del que difícilmente podemos salir. No me importaba qué pasara conmigo mientras mi tío tuviera mi tutela pero reflejarme en alguien más lo cambió todo. Me había mirado muchas veces en el espejo pero nunca había visto mi reflejo tan destruido y nunca había querido tanto luchar por la vida.


**No contiene spoilers específicos sobre "Glass" pero si alguna que otra mención a determinados momentos.**

* * *

Había cambiado, por supuesto que había cambiado. Me sentía como en las escenas de películas donde enfocan a una televisión manchada de sangre emitiendo dibujos animados. La infancia y el horror mezclados cuando no deberían acercarse nunca.

Había intentado decirlo de muchas maneras. Había leído algo sobre psicología y había fingido comportamientos que me delataran frente a otras personas, pero todo el mundo me dio por una malcriada. Había fingido olvidar tapar mis cicatrices pero todo el mundo creyó que era una marca de alguna mascota que tuviera. No podía decirlo directamente, sólo estaba gritando en silencio todo el rato, pidiendo una ayuda que nunca llegaba.

Cada vez me costaba más levantarme, teniendo sólo la motivación de que cuando fuera mayor me alejaría de él y podría un día olvidar todo, pero siempre estaba el miedo de que mi tío volviese a aparecer en mi vida. No le podía contar esto a nadie, todos creerían que me lo estaba inventando solamente porque mi tío era una persona distinta dentro y fuera de casa y yo era la misma. No podía negar que alguna vez que otra deseé que me diese una paliza lo bastante visible como para tener alguna prueba. Si que había recibido golpes o me había agarrado con demasiada fuerza, pero no habían pasado de que la piel enrojecida en un corto período de tiempo volviese a la normalidad.

No quería ir a esa fiesta, lo que menos me apetecía era estar rodeada de gente pero al menos ese rato lo pasaba lejos de él. Fue una fiesta insustancial, de hecho tanta alegría me resultaba hasta irritante, tan poco profundo... pero realmente ir a ese sitio fue mi pequeño gran milagro.

Cualquier persona normal preferiría estar en casa que en un secuestro y no niego que no fuera duro. Realmente no quería morir, tan sólo escapar, irme muy lejos donde no me encontraran, donde nadie me conociera. Poder ser yo misma de verdad.

No creía en el destino, aunque actualmente tengo una opinión muy diferente. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que dos personas que habían vivido de forma tan similar se encontraran? Esa fiesta no era para mi ni para él, ninguno de los dos estábamos realmente invitados pero sin embargo estuvimos allí, en el momento adecuado y en el sitio adecuado. No era la mejor forma de escaparse, claro, pero si fue la más efectiva. Mi tío no podría culparme estando secuestrada y ni siquiera tendría que dar ninguna explicación.

 **\- Tu corazón es puro. ¡Regocíjate!**

Había leído bastante como para saber que considerarían que tendría síndrome de Estocolmo así que actué como cualquier persona cuando él me dejó libre.

 **\- Que te dejara libre, no significa que sea bueno.**

Se equivocan sobre él, como se equivocaron conmigo. Anhelaba el momento de volver a verle, pero no sabía dónde encontrarle y cualquier movimiento sospechoso podría ponerlo en peligro pero como un segundo milagro me dijeron que le habían detenido. Tampoco era el mejor reencuentro pero la vida no es perfecta, sólo podemos tomar lo que nos da e intentar sacar el máximo provecho posible dando lo mejor de nosotros mismos. Lo consideraban un enfermo, pero estaba segura de que si había algo sobrenatural en la Bestia.

 **\- ¿En serio eres mi amiga?**

Sé que si le preguntaran a cualquier persona de mi entorno diría que no soy alguien fiable, que no controlo mi temperamento pero ellos no me conocen en absoluto. Llevo fingiendo toda mi vida, soy una actriz no reconocida ni quiero serlo porque afirmarlo sería poner en peligro mi vía de escape. No quiero que conozcan mi pequeña parcela segura en mi mente porque la acabarían destruyendo también.

Soy tu amiga, Hedwig, Dennis, Kevin. Realmente lo soy. Incluso la Bestia me escucha... nunca jamás me había sentido privilegiada pero esto es lo mejor que me podía pasar. Puede que no esté de acuerdo con los asesinatos como Dennis, no quiero que muera más gente, no quiero ser como mi tío y la madre de Kevin.

 **\- ¿Somos iguales?**

Me diste la fuerza necesaria para hablar y encerrar a mi tío. No quería permitir que me siguiera destrozando la vida como hizo tu madre contigo. El apoyo no sirve de nada si uno de los dos no es fuerte por el otro en el momento en que lo necesita. Entiendo muy bien por qué Kevin no quiere estar en la luz, sé que es demasiado doloroso, por eso quiero mostrarle que una vida mejor es posible, quiero que cuando me mire no vea dolor, sino fuerza. Quiero que su legado no muera.

 **\- ¿No te puedes quedar conmigo un ratito? Es agradable, ¿verdad?**


End file.
